Harry PotterDraco Malfoy:Astronomy Tower:One Shot
by LadyOfTheUnreal
Summary: this is my first story so please give me feed back. thank you .


(Harry's P.O.V.)  
"No! What if it goes wrong or I get in trou-" My argument with Hermione was cut short when I ran into a certain pale skinned, blonde haired, smirking, Draco Malfoy. I quickly averted my eyes and focused on the floor.*Hm. The tiles seem very interesting today.*I thought to myself. "Look at what we have here. A mud-blood and a potty mouth. What a nice pair you make......going to mate and have little half-blooded tramps, are you? I suppose i-" Before he could finish his sentence I had him pinned to the Astronomy Tower wall by his hands. He scowled and struggled to get loose but gave up when I didn't budge. "Don't ever call Hermione a mud-blood Malfoy, do you hear me?" I demanded through clenched teeth. I was beyond pissed but I still felt a little guilty, why, I don't particularly know myself. Suddenly though, I had the strong desire to kiss him.*What am I thinking?! Am I bloody mad?! Why am I blushing?! He's a guy and my enemy and I'm not gay! Am I?* I yelled at myself mentally while Malfoy continued to stare blankly up at me.  
(Draco's P.O.V.)  
I sneered to myself when I saw the mud-blood Granger and Harry Potter arguing in the Astronomy Tower. I smirked and decided to have some fun. I purposely ran into Potter and smirked as he looked at me and then the floor.*What's with him? Stupid Potter.*I muttered in my head. "Look at what we have here. A mud-blood and a potty mouth. What a nice pair you make......going to mate and have little half-blooded tramps, are you? I suppose i-"Before I could finish my sentence though, Potter had me pinned to the wall by my hands. I held in a gasp but scowled instead and struggled to get free but to no avail. I gave up and waited for him to speak. "Don't ever call Hermione a mud-blood Malfoy, do you hear me?" He hissed at me. I flinched but he didn't see it, which was a relief, because had he seen it he would of thought I was weak and afraid of him but I was just startled by the ferocity of his words. I heard the little Granger chit leave and realized we were alone when the door to the Tower was closed and locked from the outside. *Why?* Was all I could think as I heard the girl mutter something and new too late that she had put a spell on the door.*Damn it! We're locked in! Great!* I looked back at Potter and saw him deep in thought. As I stared blankly at his face, I realized how gorgeous he really was. *Shaggy brown hair, striking green eyes, luscious full red li-* I stopped myself mid-thought when I realized what I had thought.*What?! No! I'm not gay! Am I?* I wondered to myself. I decided to just let the subject drop after trying to think of reasons to prove that I wasn't gay and that I didn't like Harry Potter but I couldn't think of any.  
(Harry's P.O.V.)  
I Jolted out of my thoughts when I heard Malfoy sigh. I looked down at him and realized how close our faces were; we were so close that the tips of our noses were touching. My breath became shallow and I loosened my grip on his wrists. His pale blue eyes caught my bright green eyes and our heads began moving unconsciously closer, our gazes still locked like in a trance, until at long last our lips met with a burst of fire and emotion; fear, love, lust, passion, confusion.......and happiness.  
(Draco's P.O.V.)  
My eyes widened as Harry's lips softly pressed against mine and his eyes closed. I stood there, stunned, for a moment before relaxing and closing my eyes, letting myself enjoy the sweet bliss that was his lips. I felt his grip on my wrists leave and his arms slowly and cautiously wrap themselves around my waist. My whole body was on fire as I brought my arms up to latch them around his neck, pulling him into a deeper kiss. I felt him shiver and then groaned as one of his hands came up to stroke through my hair. I pulled away to breath and when he opened his eyes I saw love and lust mingled in their depths. Somehow, the thought of him loving me made me so happy that I, strangely, felt the urge to laugh like a maniac but I didn't. I smiled softly and he grinned back. "So, does this mean that you're gay?" He asked with a smirk. I frowned and pretended to think. "Hmmm, nope." I said playfully. He grinned wickedly and moved down to whisper in my ear, "Well then, maybe this will." I was puzzled and aroused so I kept quiet as he sat there, breathing deeply into my ear. I shuddered and tightened my grip around his neck as I felt him start kissing down the side of my neck while slowly disrobing me. I moaned and my head fell back when he kissed a certain spot on my neck. I felt him smirk against my skin and lightly graze his teeth along the same place. I moaned again and my knees buckled, my clothes falling to the ground, leaving me in nothing but my boxers.  
(Harry's P.O.V.)  
I don't know what made me do it but I was teasing Draco in a fun and arousing way which pleased both of us. I loved hearing his sweet sighs and moans when I did something pleasurable; it aroused me more than kissing his cold soft lips had. My pants were straining against the large buldge in my pants and when I looked down I smirked in satisfaction; Malfoy's pants were even bigger than mine. I suddenly couldn't wait to fuck him.*I only just found out I'm gay and now I want to fuck him?! Wow.* That was the last clear thought I had as I rubbed his abs sensually. He moaned and his knees started to give out. I stopped and pulled away to pull out my wand and point it behind me where a large bed appeared. He lifted his head up slowly and peered at my with half-lidded eyes full of lust and love. I smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him over to the bed and gently pushing him on his back before straddling him and sucking hard and long on his soft-spot. He moaned and clawed my back with his razor-like nails, my skin rippled in pain, but I didn't really notice the blood slowly dripping out of the wounds. I slowly started massaging the flesh above the rim of his boxers and I felt him buck his hips which caused he and I both to groan when our buldges brushed against each other. I bent my head down and started nibbling on his sensitive nipples while he thrashed about in ecstasy beneath me. Just as I was about to rip his last remaining garment off, he suddenly flipped us over so that he was the dominant one. I gasped as he quickly ripped all my clothes off and his own bottoms off which left us both naked; sweating and panting with the greatness of our need.  
(Draco's P.O.V.)  
I tried to think clearly but my thoughts were muddled as I looked down at his completely nude body, my eyes widened when I saw how big he was. I only had one clear thought; I looked him straight in the eyes and growled huskily, "I need to fuck you.....now." He nodded and I quickly thrust so deep inside of him that I couldn't move another inch even if I wanted to. I heard him gasp in pain and saw his eyes fill with tears as he bit his lip. I tried to control the urge to fuck him like there was no tomorrow as I slowly kissed his eyes and then his lips as he slowly began rocking his hips with a groan. I pulled away and he answered my unasked question with a nod. I smiled slightly and grasped his hips, pumping into him once; hard but slow, to try it out. He arched off the bed with a loud moan and I stopped so I could whisper, "Accio Wand!" I grasped my wand as it flew from the floor and into the palm of my hand, casting a spell that made the Tower sound proof......just in case. I threw my wand down and continued to thrust fiercely into him. "Faster. Harder. Fuck me harder!" He panted and I did everything he asked. I sped up my speed and started going so hard that I thought that he would probably be bruised after this. I felt him tense right before me and I slowly started pumping his cock with my hand, my grip firm and tight as he orgasmed. "Draco!" He yelled out as he arched his back and both our torsos were covered in his seed. I licked the cum off my fingers before gripping his waist again. I came right after him, filling him with my seed. "Harry!" I bellowed, collapsing onto his cum covered chest, my cock still large and hard inside him.  
(Harry's P.O.V.)  
I felt him withdraw from me and hug me as I covered us in the blankets. "I love you." I heard him murmur into the crook of my neck as I stroked his hair. I smiled lovingly and kissed his head. "I love you too." We laid there for a few more minutes before getting up and picking up out clothes. I snuck up behind him and, grasping him by the waist, I thrust myself deep inside him. I waited for him to relax and then began bucking my hips hard and fast as he braced himself with his hands against the wall, his head down and his hips moving of their own accord. I reached around and with every thrust I made I pumped his cock with my hand to double the sensations. I finally felt him release his seed on his chest and on my hand. I did what he did and licked the cum off, tasting the delicious taste of his seed fill my mouth. The room was silent except for our loud pants and the sound of students leaving their classrooms for lunch. I pulled out of him, spun him around, and gave him a gentle but passionate kiss. He responded immediately and after making out for a few minutes, we cleaned everything up, put our clothes back on, and made the bed disappear. "Where'd it go?" Draco asked softly as we picked up our books and tidied our robes. I smirked. "I sent it to the Room of Requirement for another time. "His eyes widened briefly and I giggled. He smiled and grabbed my hand with his free hand. I looked over at him in shock. "What about........?"He shook his head. "They'll learn to accept us I suppose. Sooner or later. I think Hermione already knows......she is the one who locked us in." I gasped. "No way!" He nodded sadly. "Whoa. I never thought that it was possible that she would do something like that!" Draco chuckled and broke all of the spells on the room. Giving my hand a gentle squeeze he asked timidly, "Ready?" I gulped and flashed him a smile. " Ready." And with that we opened the door and faced the school as the first two gay guys at Hogwarts.


End file.
